Easton Galaxy
Newest Version & Themes Of Easton Kingdom From (Super Mario Land) Missions Star 1: Easton Princess In Distress Mario must get the hammer suit to turn into Hammer Mario to break the Easter heads to free 10 Easton lady idols so they can do the rain dance to make a dark cloud appear to zap Hiyoihoi to retreat so the Easton princess to be free she will reward you a power star. Secret Star 1: On Top Of The Easter Islands Heads Mario must find a tiny Easter head that will transport Mario to the other big Easter heads to left and over to the right, Mario must get to the top of the biggest Easter head with a secret power star on the highest top of Easter island before all of them will get knocked forward to that power star. Star 2: Cave Of Wondering Mario must get over the spiky platforms by using Ganchans to roll over to the way out of the cave to get the power star. Secret Star 2: It's Fishy Foody Feeding Time Mario must find a way up to the pipe under the cave, there's a challenge with a punch cannon to star spin to hit objects & enemies on the screen and a giant tiki idol on an old well with 3 type color fishes, talk to The Chimp to a challenge if Mario can feed the giant tiki idol with blue & yellow fishes and don't feed it with red fishes or some fishes that's been eaten will be spat out, feed it 30 fishes in under 200 seconds The Chimp will reward you with a power star. Star 3: The Land Of The Mist Mario must get through the mist on Easter island to get threw the smallest gaps to get the power star. Secret Star 3: Shaped Button Block Colors Of Music Mario must find a hidden bridge of blocks in the mist to find the shaped button blocks of colors, find 7 blocks that will fit in each 1 of the shapes, find all of the blocks around the area, take them by carrying them to the block puzzle and put them in the right shape then follow the sign & notes to ground pound which color comes first to last, and past 50 notes on the sign and it will let you hear what music you've made the power star will appear. Star 4: Wrath Of The Island Easter Head Hiyoihoi Mario must to into Hammer Mario to defeat the great Easter head Hiyoihoi by throwing 3 hammers at him to stun Hiyoihoi for 10 seconds and ground pound him. Secret Star 4: The Puzzled Chests Mario must get underwater in the third pool of the cave, you will see inside is a tiny hole to the otherside of the galaxy to the other surface with the promising outlaw that will be wanting Mario to follow the chest puzzle by ground pounding it in a correctful way until it's all green and the outlaw will give a power star for solving the puzzle. Speedy Comet (Red): Cave Of Wondering Speed Run Mario must beat "Cave Of Wondering" in under 5 minutes. Daredevil Comet (White): Hiyoihoi Daredevil Run Mario must defeat Hiyoihoi with 1 point of health. Cosmic Comet (Blue): Cosmic Mario Race On Easter Island Mario must beat Cosmic Mario to that power star at the Easter rock. Fast-Foe Comet (Yellow): Fast-Foes Of The Mist Mario must get to the power star threw the mists full of fast-foe enemies. Purple Comet (Purple): Purple Coins On Easton Galaxy Mario must collect 100 purple coins. Combo Comet (Pink): Combo With Tokotoko's Mario must defeat 100 Tokotoko's in under 200 seconds. Flash Comet (Orange): Flash Back To Easter Island Mario must find the power star on the Easton Galaxy threw the dark wait for the flash. Green Comet (Green): Green Stars *Green Star 1 *Green Star 2 *Green Star 3 *Green Star 4 *Green Star 5 *Green Star 6 *Green Star 7 *Green Star 8 *Green Star 9 *Green Star 10 *Green Star 11 *Green Star 12 *Green Star 13 *Green Star 14 *Green Star 15 Bosses *Hiyoihoi Category:Mario Category:Super Mario Category:Levels